Losing an aunt, gaining a mother
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Takes place after Pandora. Irina returns to turn everyones lives upside down. (contains spoiler riddle, my idea of what the riddle means)


**A/N**-Based off of the spoiler - Yelena is not Irina, Irina is not Yelena. Jack did kill Irina but he also didn't. Jack and Irina didn't fake her death. – from spoilerfix

Thisfiction takes place after Pandora.

* * *

"I hate to tell you Nadia, the big sister always wins." 

"You can't beat me; you're too old, past your prime." Nadia said looking over to her sister and smirking as they ran down the park path early in the morning.

"You want to bet?" Sydney said smiling.

"Yeah." Nadia said before taking off but Sydney was quickly at her side. They ran, once and a while Sydney or Nadia pulling ahead, but that never lasted for long.

Not many were out this early, but once and a while they would pass another runner or someone on their way to work. But one person caught Sydney's eye, a woman sitting just in sight, with long red hair and a way too familiar face. Sydney pulled her eyes away to see Nadia once again gaining the lead. Not having long to go Sydney ran as fast as she could, and Nadia soon took on the same strategy. Who won was debatable; the kind of finish that would set two countries at war over who won the gold metal in the Olympics. But the sisters just laughed, promising next time the results would be much clearer.

"You coming home?" Nadia asked putting the towel she had left on the bench around her neck.

"Not quite yet, I think I'm going to stop by Vaughn's place." Sydney lied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Syd."

"Bye Nads."

Once Nadia was out of sight Sydney took off at a steady jog back to where she had seen the woman. She stopped, not seeing anyone at the bench; maybe they left, oh God, Sydney hoped they left.

"Looking for me?" Irina asked walking out form the trees.

Sydney turned around. "You're dead." She said as if reminding her, instead of being surprised her mother was standing in front of her.

"Yes, I know, and so did you."

"I had spent a lot of time with you when you were in custody; you think I wouldn't know my mother form her twin sister?"

"Why haven't you told anyone then?"

"I figured if you just stay in the shadows then everyone's happy, I don't give a shit if you're dead or alive."

"I didn't put that hit on you Sydney."

"I know."

"The man, who's impersonating Sloane, have you found him?"

"I can't give you any of that information."

"Sydney-"

"I have to go."

"You say everyone's happy, what about Nadia? She doesn't want to meet her mother?"

"Don't go near her." Sydney said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll tell them you're alive, and we will pursue the death penalty faster than even the last time you were sentenced with it."

Irina paused, watching her daughter, trying to see if this was a bluff. "You're trying to protect her Sydney, but have you ever appreciated people keeping information from you, just to "make things easier""

Sydney knew her mother was right, but Nadia wouldn't be deceived like Sydney herself had been. "Don't go near her, or you won't live long enough for even the CIA to find you."

Irina crossed her arms; Sydney had become more and more like her father, that was the same look Jack had given her when he warned her not to talk to Sydney, and he was serious, just as Sydney is now. But did Irina take that advice then? No.

"Good bye" Sydney said turned and starting back down the trail.

"Good bye sweetie." Irina said, the last word causing Sydney to turn back to glare at her mother, but Irina had disappeared.

* * *

"She lied to me…" At first Nadia had seemed skeptical, and disturbed by the fact her mother was alive, but now she seemed preoccupied with the fact her sister had flat out lied about their mothers death. 

"Please Nadia, don't be too angry with your sister" Irina said stepping toward Nadia and placing her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I'm not." Nadia said looking up at her mother and taking a step back so Irina had to move her hand off Nadia's shoulder.

"Sydney didn't want me to know you were alive for a reason."

"Nadia-" Irina hid how worried she was that Nadia was about to leave her, and her fears were quickly confirmed.

"I have to go." Nadia looked over to her car parked on the side of the road, when she looked back to Irina, uncertainty could be seen in her eyes.

"Good bye sweet heart." Irina said, smiling at that uncertainty, chances were Nadia would be back to meet with her soon.

Nadia didn't respond, just turned and walked to her car, heading for home.

* * *

"Sydney!" Nadia called walking into the house and dropping her bag by the door. 

"Hey" Sydney said looking up from the couch where her and Vaughn had been talking.

"Vaughn, I need to talk to Sydney alone."

Sydney and Vaughn exchanged looks before Vaughn kissed Sydney on the cheek and left.

"What is it Nadia?" Sydney asked walking over to her sister.

"I know." Nadia stated simply.

"Know what…"

"She came to me, this morning."

Sydney sighed looking down.

"How long have you known? Did you set up the grave in Russia just to trick me?"

"Her twin sister Yelena was the one who died. The assassin hired to kill our mother, got the wrong person. It took me a few minutes to notice when I identified the body but I told them it was her anyway. Our mother was in the shadows, and if she stayed there, I didn't care if she was dead or alive."

"So you flat out lied to me?"

"Nadia…" Sydney said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I didn't want to, but I couldn't have you get hurt by her like she hurt me. And she will hurt you if you give her the chance."

"She hasn't done anything since-"

"Anything we know of. And I thought the same thing, for God sake she turned herself into the CIA Nadia. Everything she does is part of a plan."

Nadia looked down and Sydney sighed, "I know I lied to you Nadia, but please, trust me on this."

Nadia looked down and nodded, "I have to go get changed for work." She mumbled.

Sydney walked outside where Vaughn was waiting. "She found out?" Vaughn asked walking over to

Sydney.

"I'm going to kill her, I told her I would."

"Sydney, we should tell the CIA, bring her into custody."

"No, they'll want to try and use her, it will take too long for the sentence."

"Your not an assassin Sydney."

"I was."

"That wasn't you Sydney."

Sydney looked down and Nadia walked out of the house. "We're gonna be late." She said without looking at her sister.

* * *

"Dad, mom's not dead." 

"What? Sydney what are you talking about."

"I saw her yesterday, and she approached Nadia this morning."

"You said you identified her body."

Sydney looked down. "I knew she wasn't dead-"

Jack cut her off anger obvious in his voice, "And you didn't tell me."

"It was Yelena your assassin killed, not mom."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked this time in a calmer voice.

"I didn't think it mattered, as long as she didn't resurface, why bother ourselves with her."

"You didn't want her dead." Jack accused.

"Of course I did!"

"No Sydney, even if she hurt you, for some reason you still see her as your mother, you don't want her dead." Jack said, frustration obvious in his voice.

"I want her dead. I told her I'd kill her if she went near Nadia, I want your help to get rid of her quietly, I don't want the chance the CIA won't give her death penalty."

"I thought you didn't support the death penalty."

"There are only two people I've ever thought deserved it, my mother and Arvin Sloane. My view on Sloane dieing may have changed slightly due to Nadia, but my view on Irina Derevko never will."

"I don't want you killing out of anger Sydney."

"Fine, you don't want to help me…" Sydney paused taking a breath "Then what do you propose we do?"

"I would say leave her…"

"We can't let her get to Nadia."

"Then the CIA, or APO."

"Sloane's at APO we can't bring her there. And we wont be at the CIA to make sure things are going smoothly."

"He won't be allowed to have contact."

"Nadia will want to visit her."

"I'll make sure she's in solitary, it won't be hard to do after what happened last time."

Sydney nodded. "Thanks dad."

"I'll take care of telling them."

Sydney nodded and Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "We won't let her get the better of us again Sydney, don't worry." He assured her.

* * *

"She gave you a way to contact her." 

"No, why? I'm not going to." Nadia said shaking her head.

"Yes you will, and on your call our agents will move in and apprehend her."

"I never said I had a way to contact her."

"But I know you do."

Nadia paused then nodded. "When?"

"Set the meet with her, then come into work and we'll set the ambush plans."

"We're black ops, how is the CIA doing this with us."

"Chase is heading this, our mother will be kept in our cells, but in solitary, and Sloane… your father will not be allowed to have any contact with her."

Nadia nodded "Okay, I'll contact her…"

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to meet with me Nadia. I've been waiting so long to see you." 

Nadia remained quiet but then remember she had to keep Irina here for five more minutes before the team moved in.

"How long exactly?"

"They took you the day after you were born. I looked but I could never find even your name."

"You didn't name me?"

"I did, but how was I to know they would keep Nadia?"

Nadia nodded, she didn't want this to get personal, or did she…. No, she couldn't, anyway APO agents were listening, including Sydney.

"I'm so sorry Nadia, for everything you've had to go though, I'm so sorry."

Nadia nodded her head again before curiosity got the better of her. "Why did you let everyone believe you were dead?"

"It was a quick way out, I no longer had anyone after me, no more responsibilities, I just had to sit back and let others deal with everything."

Nadia nodded, sounded reasonable enough, but she could practically hear Sydney screaming _SHE'S TRICKING YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD SHE SAYS!_

"So you've been in hiding this whole time? No contact with anyone?"

"Very few people, yes."

"I find it hard to believe with all your resources you couldn't find me."

"They hid you well Nadia, we had nothing to go on, all the leads I found went cold. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too…" Nadia said quietly and Irina gave her a questioning look before hearing the safety of about a dozen guns be turned off and agents walked out of the woods surrounding them. Irina's hands slowly went up and Nadia looked away.

"Good job Nadia." Sydney said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Nadia looked up, her eyes beginning to tear as she watched agents pull Irina off though the woods, all of their guns pointed at her incase she tried anything.

Sydney put her arm around Nadia. "Let's go."

* * *

Sydney made it to APO before the group of agents escorting Irina. Nadia had gone home but Sydney wanted to check in with her dad before heading back to Nadia. 

"It went smoothly I hear." Jack said his arms folded.

"Yeah, Nadia did well."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked his concern more for Sydney than her half sister.

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay… I hope she will."

Everyone in the room seemed to look up as Irina was escorted through APO a black hood covering her head. Sydney looked up to her father, expecting to see the look of contempt he had worn so many other times when seeing Irina. But she didn't see that look, there was some other look, something Sydney couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

**A/N**- That's possibly the end, I do have an idea to continue this with if a lot of people like it. It's basically J/I, S/V and some N/W (not sure how much)pairings. It will obviously have some angst, but I doubt a lot of it. I'll deal with Irina trying tomake her place in the lifes of her two daughters and her ex-hudsband.Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this story. And if you have any ideas on what I should have in the sequel feel free to tell me in the review or email me. 


End file.
